Snippets Assassin's Creed
by SilentFemme
Summary: Each chapter is a fic idea. Various snippets of possible fics. Crossovers included.


**So just some random fic ideas that are running around in my head. if you guys like a specific fic idea, you can go to my profile a vote for the snippet that you think I should turn into an actual fic.**

* * *

Snippets

* * *

**_What if when Desmond died, he was reborn as Umar's son/daughter. Because you know. Let's screw around with space-time continuum some more._**

* * *

Snippets

* * *

_'It is frustrating. I could have sworn that I died. No, I am 100% sure that I died. I literally felt myself burn to death from the inside. So (Deep mental breath) why am I seeing a giant in front of me? _

_'I can faintly make out the words that they are speaking as Arabic, but everything is muffled as if I was underwater. _

_…_

_'You know what? Maybe I am just going crazy and this is just a hallucination during the last few seconds of my life before I die. _

_'Or maybe this is just the weird afterlife that I am stuck in. I hope not. It would be very disappointing. Where is the big bar in the sky where all patrons know what they want, can name what they want, be decisive and pay good tips?'_

And here I am. The light is dim and I feel cold and confused. I hear a woman scream. I blink and feel someone hold me. I realized that I was warmly wrapped in a blanket. '_I am a baby,'_ I realize_. 'That is why I am tiny and why it feels as if everyone is giants._' I blink and look at the face of the person who held me. I couldn't truly see what the person looked like as everything was still blurry. The person smiles at me and I feel a sense of awe, protection, and unconditional love and I know these feelings aren't my own. The person, man, coo's something and another face comes into view. The man moves and I am placed in the arms of a woman – one who was screaming previously. She also smiles at me. She places a kiss on my forehead and whispers something like a goodbye. I feel the same feelings as before and then I feel as if my heart is ripped from me. The woman gives a tired sigh and whispers something to the man that previously held me.

Then a scream tears from my throat and I cry. She is gone. She is dead. I faintly wonder if this is what a new-born feels when one of their parents are gone. I feel cold without the woman. My new mother? My tears don't stop and coldness inside doesn't go away. I drift off in a fitful sleep.

* * *

Snippets

* * *

I wake up and I am hungry and the presence of the man's (my new father's?) feelings feels distant and I don't like it. I whimper and blink when a face appears in my vision. I stop whimpering and look at the face. '_It is young, a boy_,' I assume.

The boy picks me up and once again I feel feelings that are not my own. Awe, wonder, protectiveness, and love, love, love. It feels as if something snaps in place inside my heart and I just know. This is Altair. My ancestor that started this. My new older brother. I can't help but cuddle into him. It feels right and my stomach screams. I whimper. I feel panic flit in from him and he starts running. He is a bit clumsy, but his hold on me is secure.

He stops and I hear him talk. I feel my new father's presence again and he takes me from Altair. I continue to whimper. He starts walking and Altair trails behind him talking. I am content to let a whimper out every now again while listening to Altair talking to his, my, our father. I flinch as a dark, manipulative aura –? I guess you can call it that – comes up to us. My father pauses and says something and I catch a few words. Al Mualim is what my father addresses the presence as and he calls my father Umar.

I can feel Al Mualim look at me and frown. Don't ask why. I just do, okay. It doesn't matter and then Umar, my father, is walking again. I realize where we are when a breeze blows over my hair. The Garden. And I am promptly handed over to a woman to be fed. Believe me, it was an experience that I would never like to mention, but something also snaps into place in my heart when she holds me and this fills up the coldness in my heart. It doesn't take it away though. I fall asleep again.

* * *

Snippets

* * *

I wake up again when I feel Altair come into the Garden. I open my eyes and blink away the brightness of the light. I am still held by the woman. Altair's face appears in front of me and I can't help the smile that works its way on my face. I can hear coos from the other woman and Altair takes me and shows me to two of his friends. I recognize them as Malik and Kadar.

Kadar is first to touch my hand. He is tiny and so cute. Something snaps in place between the two of use and when Malik touches me something snaps in place as well. I feel content as the three of them chatter on. I feel the woman that fed me walk and talk with other woman and Umar approaching. He talks to the woman and comes over. He talks to Altair and gives me a kiss on my forehead. Then I feel him leave Masyf.

Guess this is my life then. I assume the ability to feel others emotions and where they are will fade in time. Maybe this is how all babies are. Right?

It is going to fade.

* * *

Snippets

* * *

It didn't.

'_It didn't fade,' _I muse as I brush my hair out. The curls bounce around my head as I finish tugging all the tangles out and pull my neck length hair into a small ponytail. I feel Kadar coming closer bubbling with excitement. '_It is Malik and Altair's initiation day isn't it?'_

"Des," he calls out throwing open the door. He bounces in excitedly.

"Hi, Kadar," I say turning to face him.

"Hi, Des, we have to get going or we are going to miss their leaps of faith," he insists as he drags me out the room by my hand.

"Let go, Kadar. I can walk myself," I say shaking myself loose from him. "Race you," I call to him as I run off. I hear him call out after me angrily, but our bonds say otherwise. He is amused. I reach the area first and feel Al Mualim's aura cover the area. He still creeps me out.

I ignore him and look up at the tower. Kadar stops beside me.

"Do you think he is going to jump first?" Kadar asks.

"Yeah," I say remembering what he told me this morning on how he drew the shortest stick.

"Do you think he is scared?" Kadar askes me.

I focus in on Altair's bond and feel excitement, fear, and anticipation flood me. "Yeah," I say, "but that has never stopped him before." Kadar nods. We watch in silence as the Altair jumps. I feel bliss and joy coming from him. Then he hits the hay. He jumps out and comes to stand by me. His arms circle me and he lifts me up on his shoulders. I laugh happily. '_It is nice to have an older brother,'_ I think and I turn my attention back to the jumpers. Malik jumps next and joins us soon after.

_'I think that I changed Altair for the better. He isn't as cold,'_ I think, humming as I sit on his shoulders chattering to the three of them. I am only 6, but I know that this life will be better than my last. If Juno and Minerva don't interfere.

If they do, then mark my words I will destroy them. No one messes with my family and gets away with it.

* * *

Snippets

* * *

**Also, I don't have a Beta so this is un-betaed. See errors, let me know. **

**Thank you for everyone who followed or favorited this fic.**

**If you like the fic, consider following or leaving a review.**

**Anyways, Silent out ;)**


End file.
